erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Heather
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Heather. Overview Heather was the first antagonist of the series. She entered the game in order to be famous instead of making friends, unlike most of the other contestants. Heather has used many methods in order to get ahead in the game including manipulation, deception, lies and fake friendships. This lead to her being hated by almost all of the contestants. After Total Drama Island, she continued to be mean and rude towards the other contestants although there have been times where she acted nice towards them (for a reason like forming an alliance). Despite continuing her antagonistic nature, her role as an antagonist was replaced by three other contestants over the next two seasons. In Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, the newcomers complain at the sight of her, showing that she is also unpopular with them as well. With this, Heather is considered to be "one of the most hated contestants of all time." Alejandro .]] At the beginning of Total Drama World Tour, Heather sees through Alejandro's tricks and manipulation, knowing that he is a suspicious character who should not be trusted at all. However, as much as she can't stand him, he begins to lead her on by showing a particular interest towards her, with Heather nearly falling for it, even labeling him "perfect" before snapping herself out of it. They continue to fight throughout the rest of the season, but only to mask their attraction for each other. In the finale, they finally confess their love for each other only for Heather to betray Alejandro seconds later. Two seasons later, Alejandro is finally recovered from the injuries he receives in Hawaiian Punch and the two of them are placed on the same team where they continue to argue; Heather is angry at him for not calling him for the past year while Alejandro wanted revenge for betraying him and causing his injuries. Beth .]] In Total Drama Island, Heather gets Beth to join her alliance, although Heather is just using her, along with Lindsay. Beth, however, finally becomes brave enough to stand up to Heather, and quits the alliance in Paintball Deer Hunter. Afterwards, their conflict continues throughout the rest of the series. Blaineley In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Blaineley says that she is on Gwen's side during the blog war. Once Blaineley was announced a contestant in Niagara Brawls, Heather immediately asked who she was. During Blainerific, Heather states that Blaineley makes her sick. Later in the song, both Heather and Courtney sing about how Blaineley is not so famous, which annoys Blaineley. Blaineley was also mad when Heather got to be partnered up with Alejandro for the challenge. .]]In Chinese Fake-Out, Heather tells Blaineley to stop breathing down her neck when she makes a comment, to which Blaineley responds by violently smacking Heather across her face. Later on, Blaineley mocks Heather, which prompts Heather to say that Blaineley is a diva that doesn't look like she's going anywhere anytime soon. At the end of the first challenge, Heather seems more determined to beat Blaineley than anyone else, and isn't happy when she finds out that Blaineley had arrived before her. During the second part of the challenge, Heather accuses Blaineley of cheating because she seemed to be getting normal food rather than what everyone else was getting. Later on that episode, during Blaineley's elimination, Blaineley tells Heather and Alejandro to drop the act and make out. Blaineley is the only person to be on Heather's team originally in Hawaiian Style, however, this is because Duncan put a flag in support of Heather in the injured Blaineley's sling. Bridgette Although they are on different teams early on in Total Drama Island, Bridgette dislikes Heather and knows of her cruel and selfish nature. When the teams merge, Heather believes she has found a new ally and attempts to get Bridgette into her alliance since Lindsay is the only other member left. However, Bridgette ends up choosing her friends, Gwen and Leshawna, over Heather, putting their conflict to a new level. Cameron Like the others, Cameron greatly dislikes Heather, especially when she stole the prize money in Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon. While chasing the zeppelin, Heather threw several Gemmie statues at Cameron, one of which hits him in the groin. Eventually, Cameron's rocket crashed into the zeppelin, allowing him to win the challenge and invincibility. The two of them become team mates in Total Drama All-Stars after Cameron was switched to the Villainous Vultures in Moon Madness. Heather doesn't seem to like Cameron and insults him on his first day together with Courtney and Alejandro. In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Heather tries to convince Cameron and Gwen to help her to vote off Alejandro by lying that he is targeting Cameron. Although Cameron questions why should they help her in the first place, he and Gwen indeed voted for Alejandro that night. Chef Hatchet Chef made sure to hit Heather with his paint gun in Alien Resurr-eggtion, saying how he was getting back at her for lacing one of his muffins with laxatives (specifically referring to his muffins in The Very Last Episode, Really!). The force of the shot caused Heather's wig to fall off her head and through a grate, making it impossible for Heather to ever recover it and forcing her to spend the rest of Total Drama Action bald. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Heather is constantly interrupted by Chef during her confessions in the cockpit confessional. In Rapa Phooey!, Heather crashes into one of Easter Island's many heads, which lands on him. Chris McLean .]] Usually, when Heather receives the final marshmallow in Total Drama Island, Chris is hesitant about giving it to her (until she demands she be given her marshmallow). Despite his own sadistic behavior, Chris told Heather that she was messed up for reading Gwen's diary to the entire viewing audience during the talent contest in Not Quite Famous. He showed no remorse whatsoever when she finally was eliminated. At the first elimination in Total Drama Action, Chris vocalizes his surprise that Heather was not voted off. After it is announced that Gwen is eliminated in The Chefshank Redemption, Heather pushes Chris down in order to stand at the podium and rub Gwen's defeat in her face. In Chinese Fake-Out, Heather loses a challenge that required her to eat gross food. Heather vomited on Chris' face, seemingly on purpose. She also argued with him, in order to keep two other contestants from cheating at the challenge. Cleo De Nile Coco Cody In Total Drama Island, Cody and Heather don't interact that much. Though, in Total Drama World Tour, they are placed on the same team. Heather tries to make an alliance with him and Sierra. However, towards the end of the season, Heather and Cody seems to form a friendship due to their mutual hatred for Alejandro. Cody, Jr. In Rapa Phooey!, Heather kept getting annoyed with Cody, Jr. nesting on her head due to mistaking her for a mother condor. His presence, however, helped her win the day's final challenge by distracting the real mother condor. Courtney For the first two seasons, Courtney and Heather were placed on opposing teams, but only had slight interactions towards one another, including trying to be the better leader in Dodgebrawl and Heather becoming obsessed with gaining Courtney's hair in One Million Bucks, B.C.. They were both put on Team Amazon in Total Drama World Tour, where their conflict really rises due to clashing leadership roles and, later on, a rival interest in Alejandro. DJ In That's Off the Chain!, DJ was seen glaring at Heather as he witnessed the dramatic scene of Heather abandoning her long-time alliance-mate, Lindsay, and laughed at her with the others when Lindsay insulted Heather's shoes. Heather indirectly caused DJ to be eliminated in Hook, Line, and Screamer when he was terrified of her appearance while she was wearing a face mask. He ran off screaming, even after Heather tried to calm him down. He continued to be frightened of her throughout the episode, but running away from her instead of the psycho killer automatically eliminated him from the competition. Despite Heather's dislike of DJ, she hugged DJ when he was about to leave (possibly meaning that she either likes him, or was caught up in the moment). In Total Drama Action, the two of them are placed on the same team. In Riot On Set, Heather did not hesitate to scold DJ for refusing to tow up the trailer up the precariously steep prop mountain due to fear of hurting someone, which gave the Screaming Gaffers a huge disadvantage in the challenge. Heather slaps DJ numerous times in The Sand Witch Project, after DJ fainted at the sight of Chef wielding a chainsaw, Heather repeatedly slap him in order to wake him up. In Slap Slap Revolution, DJ (along with Lindsay and Courtney) cheered for Leshawna when she slapped Heather. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Heather favored DJ's design over Lindsay's. In Newf Kids on the Rock, Heather constantly attempts to persuade DJ into forming an alliance with Team Amazon. When he is using the confessional, Heather burst from the ceiling, shocking him. He then angrily tells her that it was a good thing that is not "doing his business." For most of the episode, Heather helps DJ in the challenge and manage to make him sing to prevent him from getting disqualified. She also tricks DJ into drinking the vinegar during the challenge, claiming it's a remedy to soothe his cold. In Jamaica Me Sweat, before DJ goes to be eliminated, Heather tells him that he should have allied with her team. She shows no sympathy for him leaving. Discord In My Little Cutie Talent Workers, Heather asked Erin why she told Discord stories about her 'misadventures' on Total Drama. She sarcastically compliments on him dress as Chris which he ignored it. Heather said in her confessional that Discord does not know sarcasm. He appears in the confessional with her and said he knows sarcasm, he was just messing with her. In Total Magic Realm Race, Discord got between Alejandro and Heather's kiss disgusting them. He annoys them to the point where Heather wants to knock his head off with a branch. When she got into a fighting cloud with him, Discord was out of the fight because of his magic with Alejandro taking his place to be beaten by his own girlfriend. Duncan Initially, Duncan was attracted to Heather when everyone arrived at Camp Wawanakwa (though Heather always rejected him), and continued to show small signs of attraction in future episodes. However, he grew to hate her like everyone else did soon enough, even finding her particularly cold in That's Off the Chain! when she abandoned Lindsay. When being accused of being just as nasty, Duncan retorted that he was at least straight with people, rather than deceptive. However, he would try to deceive Heather later on in the season as it came down to the final four, only to have it turned around on him and resulting in his own elimination. Additionally, he wrongly accused Heather of being the cause of Courtney being voted off the island. In Total Drama Action, he continues to dislike Heather, particularly when she mockingly calls him "pretty boy." He informs her that the last person who called him pretty looked much less pretty after calling him as such. Eventually, Duncan lost all signs of attraction for her and the conflict between them becomes intense. Erin Eva Eva is the first person to be eliminated due to Heather's scheme. In The Big Sleep, Heather stole Eva's MP3 player and then returned it to her later on, after Eva had destroyed the Bass' cabin in an attempt to find it. This leads Eva being eliminated by her team mate. When Eva returns in No Pain, No Game, Eva voted Heather off. In the confessional, Heather too reveals that she chose to vote for Eva while showing a picture of Eva that she drew horns and a beard on. Prior to Haute Camp-ture, Eva has finally found out that Heather was the culprit behind her first elimination and spends the whole episode insulting Heather and plans her revenge. Ezekiel .]]Ezekiel is one of the few characters who doesn't seem to have much of a significant conflict with Heather, likely due to their lack of interaction whilst on opposite teams and the fact that Ezekiel is the first one voted off. However, at Playa Des Losers in Haute Camp-ture, Ezekiel admits Heather is pretty bossy. He later shows no sympathy for her when Beth and Lindsay reject her in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. The first major interaction between them since then was in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles. When Heather's nemesis Alejandro ended up on the same train as her, he let go of Ezekiel's hood (which he had been holding like a leash). He didn't even have to say anything, as Ezekiel instantly went for Heather. This implies that he attacked her solely out of his dislike for her rather than taking commands from Alejandro, whom he had befriended early in the episode. Despite a sudden disappearance (which left the rivals to fight each other themselves, resulting in Alejandro being pushed off the train), he reappeared again and attacked Heather. She tried to talk to him by bringing back memories of Camp Wawanakwa, when he was "still semi-human." Ezekiel is not moved, however, and after a brief yet rough physical confrontation, he manages to throw her out of the train. In Heather's ending of Hawaiian Punch, Ezekiel and Heather wrestled for the million dollar case, but he won it successfully. Fontlaroid In The Good, The Bad, The Flower, and the Winx while Heather was under the effects of a magical flower that Alejandro picked up, causing her to act like the opposite of herself, Font, in his confessional, was wondering how she used to be a little bit smarter in the previous Total Drama seasons Gard Geoff In Search and Do Not Destroy, after Trent is tricked into kissing Heather, Leshawna tells Geoff to vote either Trent or Heather off the show. Geoff does so, but feels sorry for Trent when the truth about their kiss is revealed. In That's Off the Chain!, Geoff was seen glaring at Heather as he witnessed the dramatic scene of Heather abandoning her long-time alliance-mate, Lindsay, and laughed at her with the others when Lindsay insulted Heather's shoes. Geoff admits that Heather freaks him out with her strategy talk in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon. In that same episode, Heather voted him off because she feared that his overall niceness would end up becoming a problem for her own survival in the future. She even claimed that the power of niceness was "huge." Heather admitted in the Confessional stall that her eliminating Geoff was pure strategy and nothing personal, however. In The Aftermath: I, Geoff claimed Heather to be the most attractive female on the show, which put a massive strain on his relationship with Bridgette. Despite finding her hot, however, Geoff claims that he would certainly never date her, seeming disgusted with the idea. In The Aftermath: III, since Heather was one of the guests in this episode, Geoff straps Heather into the electric chair as part of the "Truth or Electrocution" segment. He asks her if she thought Courtney was a worthy contestant, Heather replies no, but gets shocked. Geoff again asks Heather if she thought Lindsay is as dumb as she seems, to which Heather replies yes, but again gets shocked. He asks her if she thought Beth is a big threat, to which she answers no, but gets shocked again, meaning her answers to the three questions were really false. Heather then states that she's proud of Geoff for acting so horribly. She later joins Bridgette, Leshawna, and Owen to get Geoff into the electric chair as a taste of his own medicine. Bridgette was concerned about him not acting like himself by wanting to hurt all of the contestants. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, when interviewing Leshawna, Geoff asked if it felt good to have repeatedly slapped Heather, as she did in Slap Slap Revolution. In Hawaiian Style, once again, Geoff complimented Leshawna for beating up Heather in Slap Slap Revolution. During Who You Gonna Root For?, Geoff states that everyone hates Heather. Also, while describing the final three contestants, Geoff draws Heather as a vampire, explaining that he did so because Heather is both "evil and unstoppable." However, in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Geoff smiled after Heather secured herself a place into the final two. Gwen .]]Gwen and Heather began to dislike each other from the moment they met. Throughout the series, Heather often calls her "weird goth girl" to show her hatred towards her. Gwen was joined by her friend, Leshawna, who too have a intense hatred towards Heather. Initially, the conflict was mainly verbal between the two but reaches a new level when Heather kisses Gwen's love interest, Trent, causing her to believe that Trent is cheating on her. Gwen eventually gets her revenge on Heather, with the help of Owen, in I Triple Dog Dare You! and she was eliminated. The conflict continues for the next few seasons and they once again tries to get rid of the other by teaming up with other contestants. Ironically, they have been on the same team more than any other pairs. Harold .]] Though he does not have as intense a conflict with her as she does with other characters, Harold and Heather have had various moments of trouble between one another when they have worked together, including an infamous water-skiing incident in X-Treme Torture, working on the same side during Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island and being forced to work together as Screaming Gaffers during Total Drama Action. Yet even with their differences and their problems, the two do have moments of friendship towards one another. Hollie Izzy Throughout the series, Heather is annoyed by Izzy's strange antics and never seems to call Izzy by her name. In Total Drama Island, although Izzy appears to joined Heather's alliance at one point and helped her to vote off Justin in Not Quite Famous, Heather voted for her in Wawanakwa Gone Wild!, after Izzy accidentally shot her with a tranquilizer dart. In the next episode, Heather continues to mock Izzy, causing Owen (who is in love with Izzy) to snap at her. Jo In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Jo respects Heather's strategies in the past and admits she is a tough contestant, but dislikes her shorts, considering them too "girly-girly." Jo is also angry at Heather for stealing the million dollars. Later, Heather threw several of Chris' Gemmies at Jo; during said engagement, Jo encouraged the mutant flying goats to burn down Heather's zeppelin. When they are placed on the same team in Total Drama All-Stars, their dominating personalities clash as they argue who should be in charge of their team. In Evil Dread, they both argue on how they should dig up the 3-D puzzles. They both continue to argue who should be a leader to the point where they physically hurt each other. At the elimination ceremony, Jo glares at Heather when Chris announces its time to vote someone off. The conflict between the two finally reaches a boiling point in Saving Private Leechball. Heather and Jo spend most of the time trying to get Gwen's loyalty in order to get her into an alliance. Heather is angry that Jo voted off Lightning as she believes that he is a much better teammate. During the challenge, Heather scolds Jo for shooting at Scott with their own cannon. That night, Heather presumably voted for Jo and she was eliminated. Justin in Not Quite Famous, Heather was charmed by Justin when he took out his shirt after extinguishing a burning bush. Heather then allowed Justin to take part of the talent contest along with her and Trent. After Heather read Gwen's diary, she managed to convince Lindsay, Beth, Izzy and Owen to vote off Justin. In Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon, during the final challenge, Heather was disgusted as she looked at the wooden carving of Justin's head. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Heather rips off Justin's shirt in order to use his "powers" to charm and slow down Gwen but this too had an affect on Owen. In Alien Resurr-eggtion, Justin asked Heather how she got into the group that he was on (implying a partial dislike with her) and was told that there weren't any groups yet. In Hawaiian Style, Justin initially side with Cody but he and a few others were forced by Bridgette to support Heather instead, much to their displeasure. In Hawaiian Punch, Justin and the others watch and laughed at Heather's misfortune at the beginning of the episode. When she won in her ending, he can be seen cheering for her. J.Z. Katie and Sadie At Playa Des Losers in Haute Camp-ture, they both considered Heather to be extremely bossy, although Katie is the only one of the two that ever was on the same team as Heather, and even then only for a short time. Both of them made a big deal out of the Heather-kissing-Trent ordeal from Search and Do Not Destroy in The Aftermath: I, trying to discern who was at fault for the deception and ultimately agreed it was Heather's doing. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Heather, while wearing a Gwen wig and using Katie and Sadie puppets proceeded to make fun of Katie and Sadie, making fun of their overuse of words like, "Oh my gosh" and "like." Of all the females on the show, Katie and Sadie are probably the only females who don't have a major conflict with Heather. They were also smiling when Heather made it to the final two in Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles. Kotone Leshawna Heather and Leshawna arguably have the most detailed rivalry of all the characters, ever since day one. Leshawna occasionally backs up Gwen whenever she was insulted by Heather. In season two, the conflict between the two continues with Leshawna mocking Heather's lack of hair while Heather insults Leshawna's weight. In Riot On Set, Leshawna suggests to Gwen to choose Heather to their team, for strategic purposes. After Million Dollar Babies, the two might have gotten along on better terms, but the conflict was brought back up in Slap Slap Revolution, due to Leshawna being manipulated by Alejandro and slaps Heather multiple times, resulting in her elimination. Lightning In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, once Lightning crashes into the zeppelin, he tries to take back the million dollars from Heather and the two engage into a fight for it. Heather fake-cries to gain Lightning's sympathy, but hits him with the case when he lets his guard down, prompting him to call her 'crazy'. During their fight however, he attempts to warn Heather that Cameron was about to ram into the zeppelin, but is forced to abandon her when she doesn't listen to his warning. In Evil Dread, Heather smacks Lightning with a shovel after he refused to hand her one of the shovels he is holding. Like the others, she was furious at Lightning for miscounting the number of pieces their team has that costs the Villainous Vultures the win. Later that night, Heather most likely voted off Lightning due to this reason. Lindsay Lindsay and Heather have one of the worst conflicts. Lindsay was Heather's alleged friend and alliance-mate for most of Total Drama Island and helped her several times during challenges. Lindsay finally discovered that Heather is only using her for her own selfish needs after she double-crossed her in That's Off the Chain!. Mabel Megumi Mike In The Final Wreck-ening, Mike (under the control of Mal) threatens to throw Heather into the toxic moat so he can cross; however, when Alejandro offers a suggestion of pole-vaulting over the moat, Mal immediately drops her. Noah In The Big Sleep, Noah bumped into Heather, seen smiling as he did so, during the twenty kilometer run around the lake, annoying Heather. Though later, when Owen tries to revive a supposedly unconscious Noah, Heather appears to be worried about him. In Dodgebrawl, he is slightly annoyed because Heather was the one that urged him to participate the most. Also, when Noah was hit by a dodgeball, Heather laughed at his expense. When Gwen told Noah to shut it after the Screaming Gophers lost, Heather actually agreed with Gwen. In Haute Camp-ture, Noah implies he was happy when Leshawna locked Heather in the fridge (in an earlier episode). In Are We There Yeti? Heather compliments Noah about his intelligence, calling him, "one seriously smart guy" in the confessional. In I See London..., Noah indirectly insults Heather by calling Alejandro, "like Heather, only with social skills." In Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Noah appeared to be angry that Heather made it to the final two first instead of Cody. However, in Hawaiian Punch, Noah happily cheers for Heather in Heather's ending after she defeats Alejandro and smiles when she wins the final challenge. Owen , because Owen was taking his time.]] Heather treated Owen poorly throughout the series, and despite Owen's claims, he seemed to be frightened of her most of the time. He finally snapped at her in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon when Heather continuously insulted Izzy, his crush, during their challenge. He demanded the Wimp Key to remove the handcuffs (which would make them automatically lose), and later went to the Confessional stall, cursing her out. In I Triple Dog Dare You!, Owen shared half of his freebies with Gwen and teamed up with her against Heather and successfully eliminated her off the show by using all their freebies and making her do the dares instead. Rainbow Dash In My Little Cutie Talent Workers, when Heather insults Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash calls her Old Heather in response and they argue before Discord breaks them up. Rarity In Pilot, Heather gave a bad compliment of Mabel and Rarity's sweaters. Offended, Rarity used her magic to lift Heather up and toss her in the caboose. In My Little Cutie Talent Workers, Richard Robbie Scott Like the other newcomers, Scott is not happy to see Heather during her return to the island in Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon. In Total Drama All-Stars, the two were placed on the Villainous Vultures and have a minor conflict with each other. In Food Fright, Heather was disgusts of Scott's attraction towards Courtney. In the next episode, Scott was disturbed by Heather's sudden change in behavior when the Blue Harvest Moon appears (although Heather was only faking it). In No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Heather tries to get Courtney and Scott to vote for Alejandro by lying that Alejandro is targeting Scott. Shana Shane Sierra Upon Sierra's debut into the competition, Heather immediately tries to make an alliance with her, which Sierra accepts. However, it is then revealed that Sierra's repeated viewings of every episode of Total Drama educated her on Heather's game tactics, and that Sierra is only pretending to be friends with Heather and secretly plans to vote her off. After the merge, the two of them continues to hate each other but put it aside in the end in order to eliminate Alejandro. Sylvia Trent In the beginning of the series, Trent treated Heather with respect even when it wasn't mutual. However, he grew to hate her once she manipulated him into kissing her in Search and Do Not Destroy, breaking up his relationship with Gwen and later causing his elimination. In The Sucky Outdoors, Trent rebels against Heather by stating that Gwen was justified to dump Harold's red ant farm onto Heather's bed as revenge for reading her diary in Not Quite Famous, calling it "harsh" on Heather's part. In Up the Creek, she interrupts a conversation between him and Cody, calling them "ladies" and asking them if they were finished with their "tea party". Heather shows no remorse for Trent when he fell thousands of feet straight into the ground, resulting in full-bodied injuries. She even counted on this happening when she drew a chalk outline of his body on the ground. She later turns him against Gwen in Search and Do Not Destroy by lying to him about her authenticity. After kissing him in front of Gwen, she votes him off later that night with everyone else and causes his elimination. Trent never forgave Heather for her actions in this episode, evidenced in Haute Camp-ture, when Trent said he never wanted to meet anyone like her ever again. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, he asked Leshawna and Gwen if they should help Heather while she was stuck head-first in a beaver dam and getting attacked by beavers; however, within moments, all three of them burst out laughing at the suggestion, including Trent, indicating that he was joking. In Total Drama Action's premiere episode, Trent purposely knocks down Heather on the golf cart, shouting "outta my way!" as he pushes past her. He later accidentally throws salt and pepper in her face in the opening scene of Beach Blanket Bogus, causing her to scream in pain and sneeze uncontrollably. However, this was not on purpose. Later, in 3:10 to Crazytown, Trent asks how they would be able to tell the difference between the cowboys and cattle. When Chris answers his question, saying that cowboys would wear hats and the cattle would wear udders, an annoyed Heather remarks, "You just had to ask." Despite their conflict, Trent cheers for Heather when she wins Total Drama World Tour in her ending of Hawaiian Punch. Tyler Heather mainly scorned Tyler solely because Lindsay had a crush on him (which distracted her from their alliance), even though he was on the opposing team. Seeing this as a threat, Heather was determined to keep them apart. In Dodgebrawl, Heather showed many signs of hatred for Tyler. She threw a dodgeball at his groin when he blew a kiss to Lindsay. Later, when he and Lindsay were under the dock, Heather threw a kayak at him. On numerous occasions, she made sure Lindsay did not get too distracted by him. Heather has shown no dislike and little interaction to Tyler in Total Drama World Tour and vice-versa. Zoey In Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, Zoey was at first excited to see Heather, but is offended when Heather calls her a loser. See also Category:Conflicts Category:Interaction Category:Everyone conflicts Category:Everyone interactions